Federacja Arcanus
Federacja Arcanus - zorganizowane państwo federacyjne powstałe w 402.M35, położone w Segmentum Ultima w sektorze Arcanus (od którego to wzięło nazwę) zrzeszające ponad dwadzieścia zamieszkałych planet z tegoż to sektora. Organizacja Na czele państwa stoi kanclerz który jednocześnie dzierży stopień admirała floty federacji, dzięki czemu sprawuje władzę zarówno nad wspólną federacyjną flotą, jak i połączoną z nią wielką armią. Federacja obecnie składa się z pięciu autonomicznych współpracujących ze sobą frakcji, z których to każda z nich ma dwóch swych reprezentantów w Radzie Federacji. Każdy z przywódców frakcyjnych automatycznie dzierży stopień komandora, który odpowiada tylko przed kanclerzem-admirałem federacji, automatycznie stając się najbardziej wpływowymi osobami w państwie (zaraz po kanclerzu właśnie). Dominium terSecundi Historia terenów obecnie należących do Dominium rodu terSecundi sięga czasów Mrocznej Epoki Technologii, co powoduje, że stanowi jedną ze starszych części terenów należących do obecnego państwa zwanego jako Federacja Arcanus. Dominium dzieliło historię galaktyki łącznie z buntem Ludzi z Żelaza, Epoką Walk, a w tym efektem narodzin Slaanesha, Wielką Krucjatą czy Herezją Horusa. W M35 było inicjatorem powstawania unii. Obecnie jest największa częścią i rdzeniem państwa federacyjnego ze względu na prawie dwadzieścia posiadanych planet (z czego siedem do światy rolne), co też przyczyniło się do żartobliwego określania dominium jako "Ręka i spichlerz Federacji". Stolica dominium - Anquiro Secundo jest jednocześnie stolicą Federacji Arcanus. * Ilość posiadanych światów: 19 planet, 2 księżyce, 2 stacje orbitalne * Liczba ludności: 215 miliardów (200 mld ludzi, 12 mld pół-Eldarów, 3 mld Eldarów) Przywódcy: Anastasya terSecundi, Layla terSecundi Światostatek Kiam-Lir Kiam-Lir (czyli z eldarskiego Płonące Serce) jest eldarskim wkładem w federację. Jest też drugą frakcją w Federacji, jeśli patrzeć na czas jaki się w niej znajdują. Eldarzy obecnie złączeni pod sztandarem Kiam-Lir od zarania przez swoich byli uważani za innych - woleli podróżować po galaktyce i obserwować, tudzież pchać technologicznie, mniej zaawansowane społeczności. Podczas upadku rasy Eldarów, stwierdzili (w przeciwieństwie do innych), że społeczeństwo które poprzez swoją głupotę doprowadza do takich wydarzeń jak narodziny nowego wroga (czyt. Slaanesh), nie może uznawać się za "Władców Galaktyki", co w efekcie, stało się przyczyną wyśmiania, a potem pseudo-banicji światostatku (mogli używać całego pozostałego dorobku Eldarów, jednakże nie licząc grupy arlekinów, nie mogli liczyć na żadną pomoc). Po exodusie "zakotwiczyli" w sektorze Arcanus i przez dłuższy czas tylko obserwowali ludzi w sektorze, rzadko interweniując, lecz pewne wydarzenie zmusiło ich do dekonspiracji i zaangażowania. Obecnie posiadają własne enklawy na planecie Paradisia, nadane im (w ramach wdzięczności) przez władze Dominium terSecundi. * Ilość posiadanych światów: 1 planeta (enklawy), 1 światostatek * Liczba ludności: 2 miliardy (tylko Eldarzy) Przywódca: Aseylum Trinari Novus Mechanicus Adeptus Mechanicus Novus, lub w skrócie Novus Mechanicus jest trzecią frakcją która dołączyła do Federacji i drugą pod względem terenów oraz ludności. Dzielą podobną historię z Dominium, a do M33 nie różnili się niczym od swoich imperialnych braci, tak samo przestrzegali założeń kultu, i tak samo podczas herezji powstała u nich schizma. Data reformy na Novus Mechanicus nie jest dokładnie znana, jednakże jest pewne to, że zaczęła się krótko po tym jak sektor został odcięty od reszty Imperium poprzez gigantyczną burze spaczni wokół. Po jakimś czasie pośród Mechanicus zaczęła krążyć plotka, że to kara od Omnizjasza, za złe jego wyznawanie, która jednocześnie mówiła, że oprócz poszukiwania i wychwalania dawnej technologii trzeba jeszcze zacząć tworzyć własną - nowszą, doskonalszą dla chwały boga-maszyn. Chociaż z początku uznano to za herezję to ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że o ile ich podejście do implantowania i zmian ciał w maszynę, nie specjalnie się zmieniło, to względem budowy technologii, stali się czymś co dla pospolitego kultysty z imperium było bluźnierstwem- stali się kultystami-naukowcami którzy z początku zaczęli odprawiać rytuały dla wysłania dusz maszyn na odpoczynek do Omnizjasza, aby następnie rozbierać mechanizmy, tak aby sprawdzić je i ulepszyć. W taki sposób poprawili wiele imperialnych projektów, które obecnie działają dla Federacji. Posiadają trzy planety-kuźnie. * Ilość posiadanych światów: 3 planety, 3 stocznie orbitalne * Liczba ludności: 33 miliardy (w tym Mechanicus, robotnicy i serwitorzy) Przywódca: (obecnie nieznany) Venatoris Kiedy Eldarzy zasymilowali się z ludzkim społeczeństwem, po jakimś czasie zaczęły powstawać rasowo mieszane związki i rodziny a także zaczęli się rodzić pierwsi pół-Eldarscy potomkowie. Chociaż nie wiadomo jak (mówiło się ze to wina oddziaływania burzy spaczni na eldarskie matki), raz na kilka tysięcy urodzeń dziecko rodziło się z dziwną mutacją - często miało dziwny jak na standardy kolor włosów, przy jednoczesnym byciu nadwrażliwym na światło czy dźwięk - i chociaż z początku, nie wiadomo było co z tym zrobić, to po długich badaniach okazało się, że Venatoris - bo tak nazwano tą dziwną mutację - daje idealne predyspozycje do bycia łowcami co przy daniu poprawki na świat w jakim wszyscy żyli - mogli być idealnymi skrytobójcami czy też infiltratorami. Po krótkim czasie wszyscy chętni zostali wysłani na planetę-śmierci Seavę, na której zostało wybudowane ponad dziesięć tysięcy świątyń-akademii, gdzie każdy z nich przechodził odpowiedni trening. Rada Federacji nadała im prawo autonomii, nadając im nazwę Venatoris oraz nadała znak, który przypominał szablozębego kota łowcę z pradawnych dziejów Terry. Obecnie frakcja przebywająca na Seavie jest bardzo tajemnicza, a wśród ludności krążą o niej legendy. * Ilość posiadanych światów: 1 planeta (światynie-akademie) * Liczba ludności: 150 tysięcy Przywódca: Xyntia Azurestar Serpentlex Serpentlex co można przetłumaczyć jako "Prawo węża" - najmłodsza obecnie frakcja jeśli chodzi o staż w federacji. Odkryte przez Eldarów na Paradisii miasto-państwo pokojowo nastawionych serpentoidów. Ich historia oraz pochodzenie nie są znane. Krótko po kontakcie z ludźmi Federacji, przystąpiły do niej jako członek-obserwator, aby następnie po czasie stać się pełnoprawnym członkiem. * Ilość posiadanych światów: 1 planeta, a dokładnie państwo-miasto * Liczba ludności: 15 milionów Przywódca: Naaga Viperae Wielka Armia Federacji Chociaż może wydawać się to dziwne, projekt ten został dopiero wprowadzony wiele lat po zawiązaniu pierwszych umów między frakcjami bo gdzieś około 514.M35. Wcześniej każda z frakcji dysponowała siłami zbrojnymi we własnym zakresie. Obecnie pomimo bardziej jednolitej struktury armii, dalej można ujrzeć oddziały wyznające stary styl, które zazwyczaj są gwardiami honorowymi, z wyłączeniem jednak Eldarów, którzy to otrzymują wybór szkolenia wedle federacyjnego czy też eldarskiego sposobu, jednakże całą różnica obu sposobów ogranicza się obecnie do otrzymywanego uzbrojenia tudzież "umundurowania" Szturmowcy Główny i podstawowy człon armii federacji stanowi potężna machina wojenna zwana szturmowcami (wywodzący się z resztek Gwardii Imperialnej), w ilości ponad miliarda żołnierzy. W przeciwieństwie do armii imperialnej praktycznie wszyscy szturmowcy przechodzą ciężki trening zanim trafią do pełnoprawnej służby dla Federacji Arcanus. Każdy żołnierz po ukończeniu szkolenia ma możliwość spersonifikowania własnego pancerza z pośród kilku schematów - ma to ukazywać, że ludzie którzy mają walczyć za swoje państwo nie są tylko jednolitym mięsem armatnim, a każdy z nich to zupełnie różny, jednak pasujący do reszty trybik większego mechanizmu. Pełnią role podstawowej piechoty, a także załóg pojazdów Federacji (w tym także pilotów). Weterani Jednakże szturmowiec to dopiero początek kariery wojskowej jaką może zrobić obywatel federacji. Pomijając zostanie oficerem, szturmowiec po odsłużeniu minimum 15 lat (20 lat w czasie pokoju) może wybrać jeden z sześciu specjalnych oddziałów, zwanych "Projektami". Otrzymuje on wtedy dodatkowy trening oraz dopasowany doń pancerz wspomagany, który od tego momentu będzie go wspierać w walce. Spis komand weteranów: * Projekt ''Alfa - pierwsza z specjalnych formacji szturmowych, najbardziej wszechstronna - używana zarówno jako grupy uderzeniowe jak i grupy wsparcia szturmowców. * 'Projekt Beta '''- praktycznie wykonuje te same zadania co Projekt Alfa jednakże, często wysyłany jako specjalnie przystosowane jednostki na planety o trudnych warunkach. * ''Projekt Gamma (Cień) - jednostki wsparcia, infiltracji i sabotażu, często współpracujący z Venatoris, w ich egzoszkielety zostały wbudowane urządzenia trybu ukrycia. * '''Projekt Delta (''Burza) - 'specjalna jednostka wyposażona w plecaki rakietowe. Dzięki mobilności i lepszemu uzbrojeniu, które sieje spustoszenie na polach walki, nazywani są często przez szeregowców - aniołami śmierci. * 'Projekt Lambda (Egzorysta) '- elitarna jednostka cięzkiej piechoty. Często przystosowana do walki z demonami i Tyranidami, jednakże nie są oni używani tylko do walki przeciw nim. * 'Project Omega (Tytan) '''- ostatnia i najmocniejsza formacja weteranów. Najciężej opancerzona i najlepiej uzbrojona ze wszystkich. Żołnierz w egzoszkielecie projektu Omega jest w stanie "współrywalizować" na równi z imperialnymi Adeptus Astartes. Często posiadają rozwojowe wersje plecaków odrzutowych z projektu Delta. Eldarskie oddziały wsparcia Mimo troszkę mylącej nazwy oddziały te spełniają tą samą rolę co szturmowcy, jednakże posiadając mniejszą ilość żołnierzy (bo około osiemset tysięcy) oraz posiadając inne uzbrojenie (ponieważ ich częściami składowymi są pułki nastawione na "klasyczne" ścieżki Eldarów) stanowią dopełnienie machiny wojennej, którą to stanowią szturmowcy i weterani. Skitarii (edycja) Venatoris Członkowie tej frakcji dzięki swoimi nienaturalnym zdolnościom "specjalnych" pół-Eldarów, którymi to są ogromna zwinność, lepszy refleks, a także wyostrzone zmysły pełnią rolę infiltratorów, "złodziei" i zabójców. Ze względu na swoje genetyczne "ulepszenie", które czasami staje się ich zmorą (na przykład, wysokie dźwięki niemalże unieruchamiają ciało i powodują ból) zawsze uczestniczą w działaniach zza kurtyną. Uzbrojeniem także się różnią od reszty, ponieważ dźwięki wystrzałów z broni najzwyczajniej w świecie ich drażni, więc większość z nich korzysta z cichych cybernetycznych upiorytowych broni takie jak miecze, sztylety, łuki czy też bardzo swojskie dla Sakurian (musiałem :D ) - katany i shurikeny, chociaż zdarzają się wyjątki używające wyciszanych broni małego kalibru. Serpentoidy Ich rola ogranicza się praktycznie do "duchowego" i psionicznego wsparcia na tyłach armii gdzie pełnią rolę jakby kapelanów, jednakże co nie które agresywniejsze i porywcze uzbrojone osobniki gatunku potrafią siać zamęt w pierwszych liniach szeregów wroga. Technicy Na tę co prawda nie biorącą czynnego udziału w bitwach, jednak nie mniej ważną grupę armii składają się zarówno Mechanicus jak i eldarscy piewcy upiorytu. Dzieje się tak właściwie dzięki temu, iż armia federacji używa w walce zarówno imperialnej jak i również eldarskiej technologii sprzętowej, nie wspominając już o kombinacji obu przy nowych projektach z przeznaczeniem militarnym. Wielka Flota Federacji Projekt ten powstał w tym samym roku co projekt Waffe - jak przyjęło się żartobliwie określać armię Federacji. Flota w przeciwieństwie do armii składa się z praktycznie jednofrakcjowego i technologicznego osprzętowania, zbudowanego na podstawie "resztek" floty sektorowej. Korzysta bowiem ona w 90% ze zmodernizowanych i unowocześnionych projektów statków imperialnych. Jednakże niektóre statki floty posiadają specjalne przeróbki dostosowujące do użytkowania ich przez na przykład Eldarów. Na pozostałe 10% schodzą statki stricte eldarskie, nowe projekty takie jak na przykład statki-tytany czy też prywatne statki (takie jak np. Liberatus Anastasyi) Jeśli jednak spróbować by liczyć rozmiar floty - wynosiła by ona mniej więcej dziesięć standardowych sektorowych armad Imperium. Technologia Technologia w Federacji w przeciwieństwie do Imperium poszła do przodu (dzięki współpracy Eldarów, ludzi i Mechanicus po reformacji), pozwalając na wymyślanie coraz to nowszego i lepszego sprzętu. Chociaż, nie jest ona tak zaawansowana jak technologie niektórych intereksowych państw (raczej wiadomo o kim mowa :P ), pozwoliła ona na stworzenie nowego napędu (Webwarp Drive) i wielu innych wiekszych lub mniejszych wynalazków. Mimo to wiele sprzętu to postimperialne projekty które zostały odpowiednio rozebrane, przebadane i odbudowane na nowo, z pozbyciem się nie potrzebnych i wadliwych elementów. Technologia transportu * ''Napęd Pajęczo-Osnowiański (Webwarp Drive)'' - prawdopodobnie największa zmora-wynalazek całej elity technologicznej Federacji, albowiem opracowanie jego technologii metodą prób i błędów zajęło niemalże trzy i pół milenia. Chociaż bazował na starych imperialnych "osnowianach" które to przez lata były badane i próbnie modernizowane do możliwości otwierania bram przestrzennych miedzy wymiarami, to obecnie jego działanie nie jest do końca znane - wszystkie jego dane (STC) są ściśle tajne i ukryte głęboko w archiwach Federacji, do których dostęp ma tylko kilka osób. Mówi się jednak. że napęd ten "wierci" pseudo-tunel w Osnowie nakładając na niego "współrzędne" z Pajęczego Traktu - chociaż ile z tego prawdy nie wiadomo (ważne że działa :D). Plusami tego napędu jest to, że potrzeba posiadania nawigatorów jest znikoma, a podróż na daną odległość jest pewna czasowo, to minusami są: wysoka żarłoczność energetyczna oraz regeneracja mocy generatorów potrzebna do skoku, często dochodząca do standardowych 24-48h (zależna od ilości użyć i przebytej drogi) a maksymalny dystans to możliwość skoku na maksymalnie 1000 lat świetlnych (gdzie w przypadku standardowych osnowiańskich napędów jest ona dużo dłuższa, lecz czasami mniej pewna) * '''Pajęcze bramy '(Web Gates) -'' Kolejny z wynalazków opracowany na zasadzie metody prób i błędów. Badania nad nią trwały z równoczesnymi badaniami nad NPO. Technologia bram bazuje na Bramach Osnowy, jednak same w sobie działają bardziej jako teleporty miedzy zamieszkanymi światami Federacji, ogromnie skracając miedzy nimi drogę, co zwiększa współprace, a także mobilność podczas ewentualnych obron (co przy odpowiednim wykorzystaniu i szybkości jednocześnie może stać się przyczyną upadku). Zagrożone bramy można tymczasowo odciąć od "sieci" izolując zaatakowany świat aż do zażegnania zagrożenia. STC bram podobnie do NPO jest ściśle tajne i tak samo przechowywane w archiwach Federacji. Technologia bojowa (edycja) Historia Dodatki Muzyczny theme Federacji: Two Steps From Hell - United We Stand, Divided We Fall (ver. 1) (ver. 2)Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:LordRinkashi